


Potato Pants Guy

by ZackFairy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas, DGM Discord Secret Santa 2018, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Santa, Secret Santa 2018, Secret Santa for DGM Wonderland Server, Well Lavi is really cheesy, but it's cute, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackFairy/pseuds/ZackFairy
Summary: Allen's apartment got flooded a week before Christmas. Lenalee won't let him deal with it alone and comes up with a solution to help his situation.So this oneshot is for Kiran in the DGM Wonderland Discord Server! I'm sorry this is late and I hope you'll like it!Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all <3





	Potato Pants Guy

**Author's Note:**

> So this oneshot is for Kiran in the DGM Wonderland Discord Server! I'm sorry this is late and I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all <3
> 
> Thank you to dailyau.tumblr.com for the inspiration! Prompts I used:  
> 1\. “I live in the apartment room under you which has just flooded, can i stay with you for a week?” AU  
> \- ( nop )
> 
> 2.“im a cashier and i saw you stuffing you pants full of potatoes and i would stop you but you already have 27 and i want to see how many you can fit"AU  
> \- (anon)

Wet. Everything is wet. The carpeted floor, the couch, the fridge, and basically the whole apartment.  
Allen groans at the ankle-high water level as he sloshes through the living room. The carpeted floor sticks to his feet as he trudges to the apartment door.  
Allen grimaces at the sight of the giant puddle in the hallway and pushes his white bangs out of his face. Damage costs will be so bad that he won’t be able to get anyone Christmas presents this year.  
With another groan, Allen takes the elevator down to the lobby and discusses the property damage with the person on duty at the reception desk.  
“Repairs will take a week to complete at the earliest. Insurance will cover part of the costs, but this is still pretty bad,” The plumber called in says.  
“Alright thank you for the quick response, sir,” Allen replies with a forced smile.  
“Will you be alright, Allen?”  
Allen turns to face a young Chinese woman with long green-black hair in twin tails that falls to her slim waist. His grey eyes meet bright purple that shine with worry as she grasps Allen’s hands in her own.  
“I’ll be fine Lenalee, don’t worry about me, I’ll definitely figure something out,” Allen’s smile softens when he looks at his best friend.  
“Don’t you give me that Allen Walker! You and I both know you have nowhere to stay for the week and I’m not letting you pay for a hotel room on top of all the damage costs! I meant if you’ll be alright financially for the next while,” Lenalee says, arms crossed, she taps her foot with a crease between her eyebrows.  
“Ah. Well, I’ll be using the emergency stash I have. I’ve been saving emergency money every paycheque since I started to work; I have enough saved up so that I can pay for the damages without damaging my monthly allowance. Not even Cross knows about this stash, so don’t make that face alright?” Allen says with a fond smile and pets Lenalee’s hair.  
“I’d offer to let you stay with me but we both know that Komui would kill you…” Lenalee trails off, her eyebrows scrunch and she taps her cheek with a finger.  
“Lena, I told you, you don’t need to worry, I’ll be fine. I’ll find a cheap nearby hotel and stay there for the week, it’s not a big deal,” Allen smiles widely and waves his hand dismissively.  
“Aha! I got it! Lavi! You can stay with Lavi!” Lenalee claps her hands and smiles.  
“Uh, who’s Lavi? Wait no that’s not the problem! I can’t trouble some person I don’t know!” Allen says with a frown, his hand raised palm up.  
“Lavi! You know, the guy who lives in the apartment right above yours and sometimes holds really loud parties on the weekends? He’ll love the company! He asks me about you sometimes you know~” Lenalee grins and nudges Allen with her elbow.  
“Wha- what do you mean? I don’t even know the guy,” Allen says with a slight red hue spreading on his cheeks.  
“You do! He’s the redhead that works at the convenience store near here!” Lenalee says as she bounces on the balls of her feet.  
“Oh. My. God. No way. That’s not going to happen. I’m not asking him. I’ll book a hotel room,” Allen twists away from Lenalee and dashes back to the elevator.  
“Come back here! Allen!” Lenalee shouts and sprints after him.  
“Come on, come on, come on!” Allen mashes the ‘up’ button as Lenalee closes in on him.  
Ding…. Ding…. Ding!  
“Why are elevators so slow!” Allen groans as the door slides open a moment too late; Lenalee already has his arm in her vice grip.  
“What was that about?” Lenalee asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“I ran into him on that day… with the potatoes…” Allen mutters.  
Lenalee bursts into giggles.  
“They were on sale! I wasn’t going to leave without the potatoes,” Allen’s face flushes and walks into the elevator, Lenalee at his heels.  
“But I can’t believe you stuffed potatoes in your pants because they had no bags left,” Lenalee’s giggles turn to unrestrained laughter as she remembers how Allen looked coming home with pants stuffed full of potatoes.  
“Lenaleeeee,” Allen wails.  
“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” Lenalee says in between giggles.  
“You’re not even trying!” Allen whines.  
The elevator reaches Allen’s floor and he’s about to leave when Lenalee grabs him arm again.  
“Lenalee.”  
“Allen.”  
“What are you doing? This is my floor,” Allen says and gives his arm a few light tugs.  
“But if I let you go, you’ll run away again, so I’m coming with you to ask Lavi for his hospitality for a week. After we ask him you can grab some necessities from your apartment,” Lenalee smiles wide. So wide that Allen decides that it’s better for his health and safety that he listen to her.  
“Fine, but don’t think I’ll forget this…” Allen grins mischievously at her and they leave the elevator on the next floor.  
Lenalee’s smile flatters and she elbows Allen in the side.  
Allen laughs and holds his side as they make their way down the hall.  
“Here it is, room 1102, Lavi’s room,” Lenalee says and knocks on the door. Allen squirms around and fidgets, his eyes focused on the carpeted ground.  
Allen’s eyes dart up involuntarily to meet a single, bright green eye at the sound of the door opening.  
“Potato pants guy!”  
~x~  
“Ahh come on Al, don’t worry about it!” Lavi says with a grin that’s partially hidden by the icepack he’s pressing against his cheek. His blood red hair falls in a wild mess around his face and covers his right eye. Allen can barely make out the eyepatch strings that hide Lavi’s right eye.  
“But I punched you!” Allen says, forehead against the coffee table sitting in between them. Allen sits slumped on a cushion on the floor across from Lavi who’s sitting on the couch.  
“I already told you it’s fine! How did you even stuff that many potatoes in your pants? You managed to get 33 in there.”  
“The pants are a good quality stretchy material! Ugh, please don’t ask about that anymore! Wait, you counted them? You’re an employee, why didn’t you stop me? Wait actually nevermind I don’t want to know.” Allen’s face and ears turn a light red.  
“I really wanted to know how many you can manage to fit in your pants,” Lavi laughs, “Anyway, I don’t mind if you stay with me for a week. You can use my room and I’ll sleep on the couch,” Lavi says.  
“No, No! I’m already intruding, I’ll take the couch,” Allen insists as he shakes his head.  
Lavi laughs at Allen’s seriousness and waves him off. “You’re my guest, of course I can’t let you sleep on the couch!”  
“But…”  
“Alright, since it bothers you so much, let’s just both use my bed, it’s big enough for two people.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Alright then you should get some clothes and stuff from your place and I’ll get some dinner going.”  
Lavi gets up and disappears into the kitchen while Allen sits frozen in place. After a moment, Allen gets up and trudges out of the apartment with a sigh.  
~x~  
“Thanks for dinner, it was delicious!” Allen says with a content smile.  
“Wow, you sure can eat for such a little guy,” Lavi says with a mildly disgusted expression.  
“Ahaha, I’ve got really high metabolism that’s why. And I’m not little, I’m 21 years old.”  
Allen glares at Lavi for the jab. Lavi laughs and pats Allen on the head.  
“You look 16, not someone old enough to do this and that.”  
Allen swats Lavi’s hand away and shakes his raised fist at Lavi. Before Allen can get a word in, Lavi grabs the raised arm -his left- before chattering excitedly “That tattoo you have on your left arm is wicked! What parlor did you get it at?”  
Allen stared at Lavi with wide eyes and mouth open in a small ‘O’ shape.  
“Something wrong?” Lavi asks. _Did I step on a land mine?_ Lavi thinks.  
“Ah, no, nothing is wrong. It’s just that Lenalee is the only other person that actually thinks that my tattoo is nice. Most people think it’s weird because of the abstract design and that it reaches my shoulder,” Allen gives a small smile, “That’s why I was just surprised and made me happy.”  
“You finally smiled!” Lavi grinned.  
“But I always smile?” Allen says with a tilt of his head.  
“Yeah but this one was real, not the polite one you’ve been showing.”  
“Oh,” Allen squeaks and blushes a dark red.  
Lavi laughs and pats Allen on the head.  
“Let me see the rest of it!” Lavi says and takes the liberty of unbuttoning Allen’s collar shirt.  
“Hey! I can do that myself!” Allen shrieks and slaps Lavi’s hands away before finishing the task.  
Allen squirms in his seat as Lavi traces the patterns of his tattoo. Allen focuses on the humming of the fridge, the only sound in the kitchen other than their breathing.  
“So, can I draw it?” Lavi asks.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Your arm, can I draw it?” Lavi clarifies.  
“Uh.”  
“I’ll draw it while you stay here. Consider it your rent. You can stop feeling bad about staying here. Jeez, won’t just receive goodwill quietly will you.”  
“Ugh, okay fine! Please stop it with the teasing!”  
“But your reactions are so cute!” Lavi snickers.  
Allen kicks Lavi’s shin under the table and stomps away to Lavi’s room that they’ll be sharing. Lavi’s laughter can be heard even after Allen slams the door shut.  
~x~  
“How much longer do I have to sit still?” Allen asks.  
“I’m almost done,” Lavi replies, face hidden behind his sketchbook.  
“That’s what you said an hour agoooo,” Allen whines.  
Allen’s week in Lavi’s room had been quite nice. Even if Lavi constantly teases him, and even if his room is buried in books and papers, he’s a nice guy who’s more or less considerate. They’ve become good friends in the short amount of time they spent together.  
“You look more tired than usual, anything happen?” Lavi asks.  
_You’re too handsy and you sleep shirtless; how am I supposed to sleep?_ Allen thinks.  
“I just didn’t sleep well last night that’s all,” Allen smiles nervously.  
“If you can’t sleep, I can make you some herbal tea that’ll help.”  
“Ah no it’s fine, I go back to my apartment tonight.”  
“Ah, already? Man, that didn’t feel like a week at all! I was having so much fun it felt too short!” Lavi says with a thoughtful expression, “Hey, Al, promise to come by to visit often yeah? I’ll be too lonely otherwise!”  
Lavi sets his sketchbook down and saunters over to Allen and rests his head in the crook of Allen’s neck, arms drape over Allen’s shoulders, and he mock sobs into Allen’s neck. Allen shivers and squirms out of Lavi’s hold.  
“Alright, alright, I got it already!” Allen shoves Lavi off a bit too forcefully and Lavi looses his balance and drags Allen down with him. They end up on the floor, groaning in pain, with tangled limbs.  
“Owww. You didn’t have to push me that hard, Al,” Lavi says and pushes himself up, “Anyway are you alri- wait, why are you blushing?”  
“I’m not! Get off!” Allen yells and shoves Lavi.  
After a moment of awkward silence, Lavi grins mischievously. Allen eyes him warily and slowly shuffles backwards.  
“Tomorrow is your birthday and Christmas, right? I’ll take you to see that giant Christmas tree they put up downtown! How about it?” Lavi says, his single, emerald green eye sparkles.  
“I- well- Okay,” Allen stutters.  
“Awesome, it’s a date!” Lavi cheers.  
Allen flushes bright red then jumps up and bumps his leg on the coffee table, “Oww, shit,” Then stumbles out of the living room and to Lavi’s room, “I’ll pack my stuff to move back to my apartment!” He shouts over his shoulder before slamming the door shut.  
“Heh, cute.”  
~x~  
“Allen why aren’t you wearing a scarf! You get cold so easily!” Lavi exclaims as soon as Allen comes into sight.  
“Ah, my scarf, I knew I was forgetting something! I need to buy a new one because I lost my old one. I couldn’t find it after I switched back to my winter gear,” Allen replies.  
“I see… Hmmmm… well all the stores are closed at this hour, so we’ll have to share mine for today!” Lavi gives a side smile and wraps his scarf around both their necks. Lavi grabs Allen’s left hand with his right.  
“Let’s go, Al,” Lavi says and pumps his fist in the air.  
As soon as they step outside, they notice the white blanket of snow that covers the streets.  
“Wow, the snow is beautiful!” Allen breathes.  
They walk to the square together, holding hands and chattering.  
“Oh, a hot chocolate stand! Let’s go, Al,” Lavi drags Allen to the stand, “Two hot chocolates please, one regular and one large.”  
“Here Allen,” Lavi says and hands Allen the large cup.  
“Thanks,” Allen says and buries his nose into the scarf. _Smells like Lavi…_  
Allen and Lavi find a bench to sit before they drink. Allen warms his gloved hands with the hot chocolate as he looks up at the night sky and watches his breath puff out in a white haze.  
“That Christmas tree sure is impressive huh?” Lavi says.  
Allen turns to look at him at the sound of his voice. “Yeah, pretty amazing.”  
“I know right-” Lavi’s chatter dies when he realizes that Allen is looking at him.  
Allen starts to blush when he snaps out of his trance at the sight of Lavi’s blush.  
“Your face matches your hair,” Allen grins at Lavi.  
“Your face matches my face then, maybe they should get better acquainted," Lavi says with a glint in his eye that Allen registers a moment too late.  
Allen feels Lavi’s warm, soft lips on his own. It lasts only for a few seconds, a chaste kiss, almost as if Allen hallucinated it, but Lavi is blushing to his ears and not looking at him.  
“Wha- wha- I-” Allen stutters and waves his hands wildly.  
The cup in Allen’s hand slips from his gloved grasp and he yelps at the burning sensation seeping through his pants.  
“Oh my god, are you okay Allen? Wait of course you aren’t you just spilled the still burning hot chocolate on yourself! Snow! We need to cool down your leg!” Lavi panics and rushes off to the nearest mound of snow and palms a chunk before sliding to a stop on his knees in front of Allen and pressing the packed snow onto the stain on Allen’s pants.  
“Thanks, Lavi, I’m okay now. We should go home and change,” Allen says and strokes Lavi’s hair.  
“Is your leg okay? Can you walk?”  
“Yeah, I’m good. I don’t think I got burnt much since the whether is so cold.”  
“Thank goodness.” Lavi sighs in relief.  
~x~  
They sit on the couch in their pajamas at Lavi’s place, side by side, thighs touching but no one moving. Lavi hands Allen a large envelope with the words ‘Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday’ written in bright, glittery, purple marker. Allen chuckles a bit before sliding the paper out of the envelope.  
“This is…” Allen trails off, unable to take his eyes off the drawing before him.  
“Yeah, it’s the drawing you modeled for,” Lavi says.  
“You said my arm…” Allen tries again.  
“Yeah, it started off like that, but you were so beautiful that I wanted to draw all of you.”  
Allen blushes but looks straight into Lavi’s eye.  
“This is really beautiful; it this really how you see me?”  
“The real thing is a lot more beautiful.”  
For once, Lavi’s tone is not light or playful. He’s looking at Allen with such seriousness that Allen feels his face burn hotter.  
Allen leans in abruptly and pecks Lavi on the lips. It barely lasts a moment before Allen dashes out of the apartment in a flurry of white hair and rustling paper.  
“See you tomorrow!”


End file.
